


In between

by CastielsCarma



Series: Poems of Supernatural [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Freeform, Other, me about 15x20, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Poems of Supernatural [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	In between

I’m in this odd liminal space -  
where my heart is Schrödinger’s cat

joyous that d e s t i el is canon  
  
yet tossed into utter D  
E  
S  
P  
**A**  
**I**  
**R**  
  
that it ended like 

_that_...


End file.
